Video Journal 7 - Come Home
Video Journal #7 - Come Home is the 9th video in MLAndersen0. It was posted March 9, 2011. Description It won't leave me alone... Do you believe me now? Please Shaun, if you are watching this... forgive me Transcript The video begins in the same room as several of the first video journals. The room is well lit. Michael is sitting in his chair. He leans forward. There is a soft hum audible in the background. Michael: I’m glad he’s gone. Michael pauses, nodding slowly. He looks tired. He looks down, licking his lips, before looking up again. Michael: Through the doctors, and the medicine, and my fits of rage, my psych unit stays… back heavily, rocking his chair Shaun was there. But uh… yeah, this is the point he backs out. bitterly When he’s in jeopardy at any— in any way, that’s when he takes a walk. Michael rocks in his chair, lost in thought. He stares at the floor, before abruptly surging forward. Michael: The part of it for lying to Eric? Come on. It’s- his head he’s not part of our family, alright? This is a family issue. pauses I’m going through something. again And he- I try to show him, share it with him, and then I get- I get accused of kidnapping and call— he’s going to call the cops on me? nodding bitterly Wow. normally Eric has absolutely nothing to do with this. Michael looks away. There’s a sudden loud burst of audible distortion, white diluting the scene. For several frames, Michael is juttering, blinking quickly. Black tear lines appear as the white switches to black white noise. Michael shifts, scratching his chin. The Slenderman can be seen standing behind him. The color blooms to severe oranges and reds, before switching and distorting back and forth, and then fading to black. Several sharp audible and visual cuts, more distortion, and everything returns to normal. Michael is alone again, seemingly oblivious to what just transpired. Michael: (hoarsely) I’m a virus. leaning back I’m a virus. Like a cold. You can just catch it. You can catch the crazy... and Shaun got it. before leaning forward You may not have seen it before that ‘Truth’ video—that ‘Truth’ video that you posted on my page—but uh… licking his lips Shaun sees it now. He saw it firsthand. pauses And this is the thanks I get for that? He walks out on me. Because I wanted someone to feel and see what I’m going through. Michael pauses again. He’s visibly getting more anxious as he stares into the camera. Michael: (desperately) I’m not crazy, he saw it! He saw it, too. pauses to rub his face And bailed… on his brother. Michael looks down. He sniffs, holding back tears. Michael: (quietly) I didn’t want to hurt him. distortion I didn’t hurt him. The screen cuts to black. Loud audible distortion and a low roaring sound picks up again. Michael is leaned back in his chair, hand to his mouth. The colors are once again overexposed. Behind him, Slenderman stands in front of the mirror. Michael leans forward, and the colors shift abruptly to a bright orange. Slenderman is now closer. It cuts again, and Michael has his head in his hands, sobbing. Slenderman is now right over his shoulder. The screen begins to shake violently as Slenderman rests his hand on Michael’s shoulder. A cut, and everything is normal again. Michael shifts, pulling his leg up onto the chair and wrapping his arm around it. He rests his chin on his knee, choking up, looking away from the camera. Michael: But I needed someone. up I need someone next to me through this thing, and uh… he shakes his head weakly It was too much to ask. Michael pauses again. He swallows. Michael: Shaun. pauses If you’re watching this… come home. (quietly) Please. I need you. Michael reaches forward and turns off the camera. Category:Videos